Proof
by LibertineJewel
Summary: Harry and Severus get into a fight, and Harry wakes up in the past.


"Hmph...alright, _alright_! I'll get up!" Harry awoke with a start as his alarm clock blared inconsiderately at him. Feeling around for his glasses, trying not to sit up too quickly, he managed to knock everything completely off the nightstand. He was having a hard time remembering what exactly had happened the night before.

It wasn't normally like Harry to drink such large quantities of firewhiskey irresponsibly, and he couldn't, for the life of him, completely remember what had happened. He _did_ know that he and Severus had an argument, but Harry couldn't remember what it was about. He remembered getting really angry at him, and telling Severus that he didn't think he loved him anymore. Harry wished he knew what made him say that. He felt horrible, not only because of the pounding in his head that made him nearly double over with pain, but because Severus had been his boyfriend for three years now. When Harry left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort, he had nowhere to go after the war, and Severus, seeing how brave and successful Harry really was, decided to let him share his room at Hogwarts. Since then, everyone knew them not just as Harry, or Severus, but as Harry _and_ Severus.

As Harry glanced around the room, there was no trace of his lover anywhere. He figured he must have been so angry that he slept somewhere else the night before. But looking around a little closer, Harry saw that the room didn't look much like it had the night before. For starters, the blankets on the bed he was still sitting in were not the same black ones that Severus insisted on having. These ones were a dark blue colour. The furniture was also different, there was an armchair in the corner, and a table near the door that was never there before.

"What the fuck is he doing now?" thought Harry, wondering why Severus would completely change everything in the room. Even the pictures were different, of people that Harry didn't recognise.

Deciding that he'd probably feel much better if he got up and took a shower, Harry did just that. Another odd thing occurred to him as he opened the closet door to get his clothes: _nothing_ in the closet belonged to him.

"Oh great, he's thrown all my things out already. I must have _really_ fucked this one up."

But looking closer, he noticed that nothing in the closet belonged to Severus either. Harry quickly put his clothes back on that he'd just taken off before his shower, and left the room, hoping to sort the situation out once and for all.

Everything in the corridors seemed normal, Harry spotted both Peeves _and_ Nearly Headless Nick. As Harry passed Nick, he didn't say anything, but Harry was sure that he saw Nick wink at him before leaving the hallway.

The minute Harry stepped into the Great Hall he knew something was strange. The only people he recognised were the teachers, and not even all of them. They all seemed to be at least thirty years younger than they should be. And Severus was not at the staff table. Instead, glancing at the Slytherin table, he did indeed see a sixteen year old Severus sitting there, alone, eating his breakfast. Harry quickly glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and immediately spotted young versions of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry's own parents, Lily Potter, and James Potter.

"What the hell happened last night?" Harry muttered under his breath, so nobody could hear him. Thinking for a moment, he realised bits of what was going on. He still didn't know what upset Severus so much, but he remembered Severus sending a curse at him, he couldn't remember what it was, but it must have had something to do with time travel. That's the only explanation Harry could think of.

After coming to grips with the reality of the situation, Harry had to make a decision. He was torn between going to sit with his future boyfriend at the Slytherin table, who in all actuality probably wouldn't be very pleasant company, judging by the scowl he was giving just about everyone around him. His heart was telling him to go sit with his family. He knew he was older than they were in this alternate reality, by a couple of years. They had to be about sixteen as well, while Harry was now twenty years old. He was sure they'd be delighted to meet somebody new, and probably have a laugh about how much he and James looked alike.

Walking up toward the Gryffindor table, Harry's heart sank. He had just noticed Dumbledore sitting at the staff table, not as headmaster of course, but still there nevertheless. Harry had forgotten how much he'd missed Dumbledore, and when they made eye contact Harry smiled at him. Not expecting anything in return, Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore wink at him, a look on his face that hinted he knew what was going on. Dumbledore always had a way of doing that.

As Harry reached the Gryffindor table, he looked at James, a smile on his face at the recognition of his father. He decided he had to play a part here.

"Hi, I'm Harry, err, Harry Dursley." Harry hated the sound of that, but he couldn't give his actual last name, that would be too strange. "I'm new here, could I sit with you?"

James looked around at all his friends, and they nodded their heads in approval. It felt great to be sitting there, with all his family, chatting over breakfast. Granted, they were all teenagers who had nothing more important to talk about than grades, Quidditch, girls, and, to Harry's amazement, boys, in Sirius' and Remus' case. Harry had never before suspected them of being lovers, but it was so very apparent sitting here before them. Harry told them semi-made up stories about where he came from, and his life.

Harry couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from James, he'd only ever gotten those looks from a few people: Cho Chang back in his fifth year at Hogwarts, then Ginny, and then Severus. He didn't really know how to respond, but as narcissistic as it is, he did think his father was quite sexy in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, which he'd put on due to a match he was to play against Slytherin that day.

James was even more impressed when Harry told them he'd played seeker on his team before he came to Hogwarts. Harry kept glancing at Lily, who was sitting on James' other side, but she seemed to be deep in conversation with a cute blond girl sitting next to her.

"Harry, you'll come and watch me play, won't you? I know its your first day and all, but I'd really like it if --" Harry smiled at him, cutting him off. "Of course I'll come watch you play, I'm sure you're great," Harry said to him, making James blush.

At the match, Harry sat next to Sirius, and the entire time he heard them talking about previous games during the year. They were fun, and Harry enjoyed telling them about matches that _he'd_ played in.

At one point during the match, James had spotted the snitch. It was very apparent, with the way he was shooting in and out of the other players, speeding around the pitch. Harry was taken aback at Sirius' words to him.

"You know that he fancies you, right?"  
"Wh-what?" Harry stammered. Harry knew he was getting "the look" from James, but didn't think anything of it really.  
"Can't you tell, mate? If his eyes had hands, they'd be all over you." Harry thought about that statement, thinking it a bit odd, but brushed it off, not able to think of much else but James wanting him.  
"But what about that girl, the one who was sitting next to him?"  
"Oh, Lily? Nah, they aren't together. He's been chasing after her for years now, but she absolutely hates him. I'm just saying, after the match, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went to meet him in the changing rooms, for, you know, a chat." The look on Sirius' face told Harry he didn't intend for the two of them to have just an innocent chat.

Harry could hear Remus speaking to Sirius in a hushed voice, that still carried over to Harry. "Don't you think its a little odd that they look so much alike?"  
"Not really...they say that everyone in the world has a look-alike, ya know? What if Harry is James' look-alike?" Remus just shrugged, not completely buying it, but Sirius stopped the protests by kissing Remus.

"Mr. Black, that behaviour is not tolerated, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Harry looked up and saw a teacher he did not recognise. Sirius didn't kiss Remus again, he just squeezed him tightly around his waist and put his head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of watching James race around the other players, he finally caught the snitch. Gryffindor won, against Slytherin. The crowd was wild. Sirius pushed Harry in the direction of the changing rooms, and Harry reluctantly stood up, making his way out of the stands.

Harry snuck into the changing rooms before any of the team got in there. He decided he'd wait til everyone else left, and then approach James. He hid behind a bench at the far corner of the room. He hoped against all hope that nobody found him there.

Soon, the team members, a few at a time, started entering the rooms. Harry didn't recognise any of them, except for James of course. When Harry saw James in there his heart skipped a beat. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts about his own father, but he _was_ older than James at this moment in time, and James did look extremely sexy in his crimson Quidditch robes, sweat dripping down his face. Harry took a moment to just take in James' appearance. He wasn't quite as tall as Harry, just an inch or two shorter. His hair was very messy. Harry was imagining what it would look like if-- No he couldn't think like that, this was his father! _But look at him, he's amazing..._ Harry thought. James was built well, he looked strong, and Harry started to imagine how he looked naked. Harry shook his head with disgust. He _couldn't_ do this. He had a boyfriend, or, at least he did...and this was his father...

Slowly, the team members started to filter out of the changing rooms. James, who was still changing, stood by a locker, taking off his shoes. Harry slowly stepped out from behind the bench.

At seeing Harry, James jumped, obviously startled. "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
Harry was starting to have second thoughts about all this. "I'm sorry, I can leave, its just--" James, now not wearing either shoe, and his Quidditch robes loosely hanging on him, walked toward Harry, all the while, Harry was backing toward the wall with each step that James took.

"I don't want you to leave, not at all. To be honest, I saw you in the crowd watching me, and it made me nervous. I don't know what is it about you..."

Harry chuckled at the thought of his very own father standing in front of him, telling him he'd been nervous playing Quidditch because of him. It seemed so far out there. Harry realised there was no more space for him to back away from James, and could feel his pulse quickening as every second went by.

James trailed his fingers from Harry's cheek, down his neck, stopping to look into his emerald green eyes.

"Your eyes...they look so familiar..." but James didn't really seem to be focusing too much on _who's_ eyes they reminded him of. Instead, the trail that his fingertips just made on Harry's face was followed by James tongue. Harry couldn't help but move in towards the motion, it felt so good. He tried not to think _who_ he was doing this with, just focused on the pleasure of it all.

Harry wrapped his arms around James' neck, lightly pulling on the already messy hair. James moaned. Soon their lips met, and James pushed Harry into the wall further. Even if Harry wanted to leave, there was no way he could. James was much stronger than he was. Harry wanted him to go on, he wanted more. James' hand moved slowly from the back of Harry's neck, to his stomach. His hands were cold, and when James lifted Harry's shirt out of the way, Harry gasped at the change in temperature. James fumbled with the button on Harry's pants for a moment, but getting frustrated with it, finally got it undone. His hands were in Harry's pants, and Harry couldn't even think. All the sudden, they heard the door to the changing rooms open, and in walked Sirius. With a look of amazement on his face, he stepped closer to the two of them, James unaware of his presence. Harry saw him there, but what James was doing to him made him not care for one second.

Sirius cleared his throat. Harry saw James turn red, but didn't stop pleasuring Harry.

"McGonagall is looking for you, mate," Sirius was chuckling as he said that. "Want me to tell her you're, uh, busy?"

Before James even had a chance to answer, Harry started to feel dizzy. He could feel himself disappearing, but tried with everything he had to not leave, he was enjoying himself so much. Next thing he knew he was lying on the floor of the changing rooms, alone. The lights were off, and his pants were unbuttoned. He was still hard, and wondered where James had gone...he was just there.

Harry heard somebody outside speaking. It was a student. "He's in there Professor, I saw him, he was passed out, and mumbling about somebody named James."

Then Harry heard Severus' voice. "Thank you Mr. Dalton, I can take it from here." The door to the changing rooms opened, and sure enough, there was Severus.

"I see you're back. Did you enjoy yourself?"  
Harry felt angry, and very unsatisfied. "Why did you do that? James Potter, _my father_ just gave me a hand-job!"  
Severus chuckled. "You liked that, did you?" He looked down at Harry's unbuttoned pants. "If you must know, I did that to prove a point. Last night you told me you didn't think I found you attractive anymore. I was trying to find a way to show you you're insane if you think that, and the only way I could come up with was to introduce you to your father when he was younger. I'm sure you found that the two of you look almost identical. Not even you could resist it, could you? So there you go: How could I resist you?"

Harry smiled. Severus helped Harry off the floor, but instead of leading him out of the room, he pushed Harry up against the wall, plunging his own hand down Harry's unbuttoned pants, finishing up where James left off. Once Harry was quite satisfied, Severus kissed him. "Don't think this means you can go bugger anyone you find attractive, Potter. Remember, you're still mine."


End file.
